


If You Want Blood (You've Got It)

by darkflame



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Crack, M/M, Marvel!Zombies, Zombie!Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkflame/pseuds/darkflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Превращение в зомби их практически не изменило. Тони по-прежнему потрясающе умён, особенно избавившись от морали, а Стив, как и раньше предан, пусть эта верность и сконцентрирована теперь не на всей Америке, а на одном существе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Want Blood (You've Got It)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If You Want Blood (You've Got It)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381610) by [love_in_the_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars). 



Когда схлынуло голодное безумие, у Стива осталось меньше половины трупа. Он практически поглотил добычу. Похоже, он оказался голоднее, чем думал. Легко опустившись на землю, Стив перебрал останки и отделил любимые кусочки для Тони: бедренные мышцы, печень и просто человечину. Сердце он уже съел, так что с ним Тони в пролёте.

Сидя, он оглядел кровавое месиво и покачал головой. Оставшееся кусочки не стоили того, чтобы их собирать. Проще поймать другого человека.

Существо, ранее известное как Капитан Америка, запаковало еще теплые останки в рюкзак. Заполнив его вкусными человеческими кусочками, он одним движением подхватил рюкзак и щит и застыл, пытаясь с помощью слуха, обострившегося вдвое, найти живых.

Естественно, поблизости никого не было. Оказавшиеся рядом люди давно бы сбежали, увидев трапезу Стива, так что придётся их заново искать. Честно говоря, он не возражал. Стив любил охоту, и к тому же, он обещал Тони принести добычу.

Стив очень не любил нарушать обещания. Особенно - данные Тони.

К тому же, в противном случае Тони пойдет охотиться сам, а этого Стив не мог допустить: кто знает, что может произойти. Люди по-прежнему живут группами и, бывали случаи, что у них получалось убить зомби. Стив не мог рисковать Тони.

Они слишком сильно в нём нуждались. Хотя ему и приятно наблюдать, как Тонни поддается требованиям своего организма, нет никакой необходимости рисковать, когда Стив только рад поохотиться за него. К счастью, Тони никогда с этим и не спорил. Скорее всего потому, что даже превратившись из миллиардера и изобретателя в зомби, он всегда ужасно занят.

Большинство, помнящих себя прежних, обращались к Тони, когда нуждались в советах по охоте или сохранению пищи. Многие зомби доверили Тони заботу о себе, а он всегда старался помогать по максимуму. То, как он всеми руководил, приносило Стиву бесконечное удовлетворение.

Несмотря на превращение в зомби (или благодаря ему), Тони оставался гением. Тони обладал столь же быстрым умом и острым языком, но стал в два раза лучшим стратегом, чем до Перемены. Стив догадывался, что это отсутствие морали подняло Тони на новую впечатляющую высоту.

Самого же Стива Перемена почти не изменила. Конечно, теперь он живёт на диете из человечины и не сильно задумывается о чьих-то правах, но его суть не изменилась. Он по-прежнему заботится о некоторых вещах, например, о Тони и о своём щите. Он сохранил все мыслительные способности, и им по-прежнему движет преданность - пусть не ко всем Соединенным Штатам, а к одному существу. Ему так даже больше нравится. Теперь Стив меньше нервничает и может концентрировать все свое внимание на заботе о Тони и на охоте. Что ещё пожелать?

Есть! Запах человека, просто слюнки текут. Хорошо, что он уже поел. К спрятавшемуся в заброшенном супермаркете человеку Стив подкрался так, как может только суперсолдат, ставший зомби.То,что случилось дальше, можно описать только словом "резня".

Щит срезал голову жертвы с плеч быстро и безболезненно. Напевая под нос мелодию и готовый вернуться к Тони, Стив закинул тело на плечи и, даже не взглянув на откатившуюся голову, вышел из магазина.

Несмотря на всю случившуюся с миром хрень, башня Старка практически не пострадала. Именно там вскоре оказался Стив. Обычно именно в Башне зависали оставшиеся Мстители, когда не охотились. Естественно, Тони жил на самой вершине, в их общем пентхаусе, но Стив мог поспорить, что найдёт его на подвальном уровне. Зомби или нет, Тони - гениальный изобретатель, которому, к тому же, больше не требуется сон. Все, что ему требовалось - это еда, когда голод был слишком силен.

К счастью, у Стива с этим не было проблем. Теперь Тони разрабатывал приспособления для охоты и хранения остатков без заморозки/мумификации. Заморозка портила мясо, а мумии просто гадкие на вкус.

Стив зашёл в лифт и, нажав на этаж мастерской, нахмурился, заметив оставленный собой кровавый отпечаток. Оттирая его потрёпанным краем рукава, он спокойно ждал, когда спустится лифт. Он спокойно напевал какую-то мелодию, стоя в почти неподвижном и быстро пересекающем множество уровней лифте.

Двери раскрылись с ироничным "дзынь", и Стив перед выходом перехватил тело поудобнее. Непробиваемые стёкла, окружавшие мастерскую Тони, были давным-давно, еще во времена первого голодного безумия, разбиты, и он так и не вставил их обратно. В результате Стив мог просто просто войти. Тут же с другого конца лаборатории послышался звук удара и голос Тони.

\- Стив!

Должно быть, улучшившийся нюх предупредил Тони о его приближении, и Старк, бывший когда-то человеком, направился прямо к нему.  
От голода голос Тони огрубел, всё тело напряглось - его взгляд был сконцентрирован на принесённом Стивом теле, а не на нём самом.

\- Эй, Тони, - сказал Стив, передавая ему ношу. Тот бросился с жадным рыком поглощать мясо прямо на этом же месте. Кровь и мелкие кусочки летели вокруг, но Стив просто стоял и наблюдал. Ему нравилось смотреть, как Тони теряет контроль, забывая обо всём, кроме бездумного голода. У зомби нет либидо, еда - настолько близкий аналог секса, насколько возможно, и поэтому лишь в эти моменты он мог видеть, как Тони теряет контроль.

Раньше Стив придавил бы его своим телом и трахал, пока тот не расслабится, но теперь он мог только предложить еду, чтобы достичь того же уровня удовольствия.

Что тоже неплохо его удовлетворяло.

Через какое-то время Тони рыгнул и с довольным вздохом, полуприкрыв глаза, отодвинул остатки, всё ещё сидя на кровавом полу. Стив даже не пытался скрыть улыбку, когда Старк посмотрел на него сквозь ресницы.

\- Спасибо, Стив, - сказал он, вытирая рот запястьем, покрытым кровью.

\- Пожалуйста, - Стив чуть пнул ногой стоящий на полу рюкзак, - я принёс оставшееся от моего обеда, можешь сохранить или отдать остальным.

На миг задумавшись, Тони порылся в сумке и оглядел разбросанные им кусочки: "Давай отдадим тем, кто наверху. Может, дольше спокойными будут".

Стив кивнул, довольный решением.

\- Над чем работаешь?

\- Если честно, ни над чем, - сказал Тони, закатив глаза, - голод мешал сконцентрироваться.

Рассмеявшись, Стив протянул ему руку и поднял на ноги.

\- Значит, хочешь вернуться к работе?

Тони безуспешно пытался отряхнуть свою рваную одежду и пожал плечами.

\- Зависит от того, что ещё ты можешь предложить. Могу выделить пару часов.

\- Ох.

Если он согласен покинуть лабораторию, то Тони чувствует себя довольно активно, хорошо.

\- Я не планировал ничего особенного. Мы можем посмотреть, как остальные дерутся за остатки, а потом поиграть в Battleship?

Тони рассмеялся, поблескивая глазами.

-Ты и эта игра, просто не могу. Да, пойдёт. Так и сделаем.

Голод придёт только через несколько часов, и Стив рад провести со Старком столько времени, сколько возможно. Ему повезло, что в основном это было взаимное чувство.

Пока Тони собирал кусочки в пластиковый пакет, Стив подхватил свой рюкзак и стал его спокойно ждать у лифта. Тони улыбнулся и прижал ещё мокрую ладонь к его груди, держа пакет в другой руке.

\- Спасибо тебе, Стив.

Прозвучало это как совсем другие три слова и Стив просто кивнул, погладил Тони по его тёмным волосам и ответил: "и тебе".

Всё ещё улыбаясь, Тони зашёл в лифт. Стив посмотрел на кровавый отпечаток, оставшийся поверх звезды в центре его груди, закатил глаза и стал рядом с Тони, нажимающим кнопку первого этажа.

\- Как думаешь, кому достанется больше всего?

\- Зависит от того, кто там есть.

Рассмеявшись, Тони хитро улыбнулся.

\- Кажется, Логан ещё поблизости. Питер и Джессика тоже, с ними Кейдж, Джанет и Сокол. Может, Джонни Шторм.

\- Хм, тогда ты знаешь, на кого я поставлю.

\- Опять Росомаха?

\- Он же побеждает.

\- Он был зверем и раньше, а теперь, когда он голоден, становится настоящим монстром.

Стив рассмеялся, из-за открывшихся с привычным "дзынем" дверей раздавались беспорядочные крики учуявших мясо зомби. За знакомым рычанием Логана послышался визг Питера.

\- С дороги, паучок!

Тони поднял пакет и посмотрел на Стива. Безумная ухмылка на лице. Зубы в чём-то тёмно-красном. "Ставлю на Люка. Готов?"

\- Начали.

Вышли они одновременно, и, всё ещё ухмыляясь, бросили останки в толпу прибежавших друзей. Тони прислонился к Стиву и, смеясь, подбадривал Кейджа, когда зомби начинал проигрывать бой Росомахе.

Абсолютно всем довольный Стив обнял Тони за плечи. Очень многое изменилось, но...ему было всё равно. Стив подозревал, что пока Тони рядом и есть на кого охотиться, волноваться он не начнёт.

Достаточно и этого, и только это единственное,что имеет значение.

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Iron Man


End file.
